School bus transportation accidents killed about 100 persons in 1984, including 45 pupils, 5 bus drivers and 50 other persons. Injuries in school bus related accidents totalled 8,400 in which 5,500 were students. Of the pupils killed, 35 were pedestrians either approaching or leaving a loading zone, with more than half of the pupils struck by the school bus which they were entering or leaving. These statistics are according to the National Safety Council (Accident Facts, 1985 Edition, p. 90).
Because many injuries and deaths result from poor safety habits around a school bus, and because of the emotional unpredictability of young children, an effective safety educational device is needed to instruct children regarding proper safety steps they can take when approaching or leaving the loading zone of a school bus. Films and two-dimensional posters have been created which address the issue of school bus safety. However, these films and posters often do not illustrate the various "danger zones" surrounding the school bus. More importantly, a film or two-dimensional illustration does not teach the safety rules as effectively as a three-dimensional, "hands on" educational apparatus.
The present invention addresses the above problems associated with currently available school bus educational tools.